Question: A brown watch costs $$1$, and a popular white pair of shorts costs $3$ times as much. How much does the white pair of shorts cost?
Explanation: The cost of the white pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the brown watch, so find the product. The product is $3 \times $1$ $3 \times $1 = $3$ The white pair of shorts costs $$3$.